Waluigi
__TOC__ General Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Wario's partner and Luigi's arch-nemesis (as Wario is to Mario). Not much is known about Waluigi or his past, though he has apparently been an enemy of the Mario Bros. for a while. Debuting in Mario Tennis, Waluigi has made frequent appearances in Mario spin-offs, but has yet to make an appearance in a main series Mario game. His relationship to Wario is unknown, although the devious pair are often seen causing great mischief whenever together. Attributes Waluigi is a character who has really good ups and severe downsides. At first, he is an unusual character who requires experience to be used properly as well as patience and proper spacing. Waluigi is a character with 2 projectiles that are effective in range and damage. He is able to press from afar, and rack up damage quite well. Waluigi does not lack powerful finishing attacks either. His nair, up smash, down smash, side smash and back throw are moves that can guarantee the opponent loosing a stock. On a side note, his tilts have good range and are good tools for near-the-ledge pressure. Waluigi has a good approach ability due to his Forward Special and Standard Special (though the latter is situational). His Down Special can be good for racking up damage, though it leaves him wide open if missed. His approach is also enhanced by a new Z-air that is quick and has great range, much like Samus's Z-air. Waluigi however, has a predictable recovery that sees him rising vertically, then floating downwards. It's somewhat similar to Peach's recovery. Waluigi does however have the inexplicable ability to glide and a surprisingly strong glide attack. His air game is considered to be one of the worst in the game due to his aerials being rather poor and do not reward Waluigi with anything extraordinary. Nair is Waluigi's most useful aerial, but due to being his only useful aerial, it is predictable and can be shielded rather easily. His combo ability is rather poor. Even though all aerials but his Nair have multi-hit properties, they deliver no knockback, allowing the opponent to shield, because normally most of Waluigi's combo invlove any aerial to Jab (notably Dair). His Waluigi Jump Punch is an unreliable combo finisher, because unlike Luigi's Super Jump Punch, it can only sweetspot in the air (Luigi's can sweetspot in the ground and in the air) making it a situational move. Thankfully, his Up Tilt has very little knockback scaling, making it decent for juggling even at high damage. His KOing ability is also rather poor. His Forward Smash has very poor range and can only KO at high percentages. His Up Smash suffers the same thing as his Forward Smash and has very poor horizontal reach. His Down Smash is his most reliable smash move, but due to it being his most reliable smash move, it is predictable. His Nair is most reliable KO move due to knockback scaling. However, this makes it predictable. Due to his severe bad points, Waluigi was placed 47th in the tier list in the D league in 0.8.4, the lowest ranked character in the game for his overall lackluster performance. In 0.9 Waluigi has received numerous helpful tweaks, including the floating at the end of his Up B and a Z-air, that help to make him a more formidable opponent. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Waluigi changed from an Assist Trophy to a playable character in Crusade. Waluigi's Normal Moves Combo *Waluigi does a quick swipe, then kicks. Side Tilt *Waluigi does a jab like kick. Up Tilt *Waluigi does a handstand and kicks upward with both legs. Down Tilt *Waluigi does a low punch. Dash Attack *Waluigi charges forward, ramming things with his shoulder. Side Smash *Waluigi propels for a small distance and rams with his shoulder. Up Smash *Waluigi does a uppercut. Down Smash *Waluigi does a quick sweep kick. Neutral Air *Waluigi does a jab-like kick in the air. Forward Air *Waluigi performs two kicks in the air. Up Air *Waluigi rapidly kicks upward. Back Air *Waluigi somersaults and kicks behind. Down Air *Waluigi rapidly kicks downward. Forward Throw *Waluigi attacks with his hammer. Up Throw *Waluigi kicks the enemy away. Back Throw *Waluigi throws the enemy behind. Down Throw *Waluigi rapidly kicks the enemy. Ledge Attack *Waluigi gets up in a crouching position and does a low kick. Waluigi's Special Moves Trivia * Surprisingly, Waluigi, one of the main technical villains of Mario, doesn't have his own game. Notable Appearances *Mario Tennis 64 (2000) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2004) *Mario Strikers Charged Football (2007) *Mario Kart Wii (2008) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Almost Completed Category:Punisher Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Mario Universe